Univers Parralèle
by xxMerry
Summary: Un nouveau monde. Une nouvelle histoire. De nouveaux sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE PREMIER :**

« **Naruto, si tu ne trouves pas le moyen de nous ramener à Konoha, je te pends avec tes tripes, s'écria Sakura.**

**-Sakura, calme toi, ce n'est en le menaçant de le tuer que tu vas arranger les choses.**

La jeune fille se retourna vers son Senseï, assit sur un banc, en train de lire un de ses livres pervers. Comment pouvait il être aussi calme alors qu'ils ne savaient même pas où ils étaient, ni comment retourner chez eux. Tout ça à cause de Naruto. Il avait trouvé un vieux livre chez Jiraya Senseï, pleins de vielles formules. Il en avait lue une au hasard pendant l'entraînement, pour c'est ainsi que lui, Kakashi et Sakura s'étaient retrouvés dans cet endroit appelé Tokyo. Les passants les regardaient bizarrement. Peut-être était-ce dû à leurs tenues ? Où alors à la couleur de cheveux de la jeune fille...

**- Excusez moi, mais vous avez des cosplays super réussit !!**

Tous trois se retournèrent vers le jeune homme qui venait de parler. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge. Après avoir expliqué, preuves à l'appuies, aux deux jeunes gens ce qui était arrivés-ils leur avait fallu 3 heures pour les convaincre et plusieurs démonstrations musclés- Kisa et Kyo les avaient emmené dans leur appartement. Kyo avait montré à Naruto les mangas qui relataient ses aventures et celles de ses amis. Naruto en avait été choqué, puis il avait fini par trouver ça cool. Sakura s'entendait à merveille avec Kisa. Kakashi, lui, était resté à l'écart, et observait Sakura et Naruto s'adapter à ce nouveau monde. En réalité, il fixait plus la jeune fille que le blond

***2 semaines plus tard***

Voilà deux semaines qu'ils vivaient dans ce nouveau monde. Ils s'étaient très bien adaptés. Kyo leur avait présenté son meilleur ami, Ren. Jeune homme brun, grand, musclé et très mignon. Ses cheveux en bataille lui retombait devant les yeux, lui donnant un petit air sauvage. Lui et Sakura étaient, au fur et à mesure, de ses visites devenus de plus en plus intimes. Au grand damne de Kakashi. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment Ren, à l'instar de ses élèves. De plus, il était de plus en plus protecteur avec Sakura. Ce que la jeune femme supportait mal.

**-Ce soir, on va en boîte !**

Le ninja argenté ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais il sentait que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il s'était découvert, peu avant leur arrivée, une attirance particulière pour sa jeune élève, de douze ans sa cadette. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en était amoureux, mais il ressentait le besoin de la protéger. Un peu comme un frère avec sa sœur, mais en plus incestueux. Il savait que c'était bien plus que ça, mais il voulait se persuader du contraire.

Ils traversèrent la piste de danse, et allèrent s'assoir sur une banquette vide. Kyo avait disparu à l'entrée, soit disant pour aller chercher Ren. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné du brun. Il fit un sourire charmeur aux filles et serra fortement les mains des mecs. Il s'assit aux côtés de Sakura. Kisa entraîna Naruto sur la piste, suivi peu après par un Kyo plutôt éméché. Sakura était aussi dans un état loin de la sobriété. Ren avait passé nonchalamment son bras sur le dossier du siège de la jeune fille. A la vue de ce geste, Kakashi serra son verre si fort que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent. Ren invita la jeune fille à danser, chose qu'elle accepta avec enthousiasme. Le grand brun la prit par la taille et dansa d'une telle façon que la jeune fille se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle finit par s'y habituer et entra même dans son jeu. Il se collait à elle, et ondulait au rythme de la musique. Kakashi les observait. Il observait les mains de ce homme qui parcourait la taille de Sakura. Il observait son sourire quand il lui chuchotait des choses à l'oreille. Elle le surprit qui les observait et elle se sentit rougir. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit assaillit par les remords.

A la fin de la soirée, Sakura était tellement saoule que Ren due la porter jusqu'à l'appartement. Le ninja argenté avait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais Kisa l'avait prié de prendre son frère, beaucoup plus lourd que la jeune femme.

----------------------------------------

Je sais que c'est court mais ce n'est que le premier chapitre ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE SECOND**

**Oh, qu'est ce que j'ai mal à la tête, gémi t-elle.**

**Bois ça, ordonna l'argenté.**

Saura fut surprise par le ton énerve qu'avait employé son Senseï. Elle se leva, et couru vers les toilettes. Le ninja copieur la suivi tranquillement et lui tînt les cheveux alors qu'elle régurgitait tout l'alcool bu la veille.

**Tu es vraiment inconsciente, soupira t'il tristement. Qu'est ce qui ce serait passé si nous n'avions pas été là pour te ramener ?**

**Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, s'insurgea la jeune femme. Je suis majeure et vaccinée, je n'ai pas besoin que vous me surveilliez, Kakashi-Senseï**

Elle tourna les talons, énervée. Il la saisit par le bras et la força à se retourner.

**Écoute, je sais que tu n'es plus une gamine. Mais je m'inquiètes pour toi, c'est normal, non ?! Tu as passé toute la soirée avec un mec dont tu ne connais que le nom. Fais un peu attention à toi. Et si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, pense à Naruto et à moi. Comment pourrions nous vivre en sachant qu'il t'est arrivée quelque chose sous notre nez ?**

Sakura ne savait comment prendre ce monologue. Elle observa son Senseï. Il avait dit ça d'une façon tendre où l'on percevait une pointe de jalousie. Elle lui sourit. Il la raccompagna jusque dans son lit. Il l'aida à s'allonger, sa main frôla son ventre plat. La jeune fille frissonna. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de contact. A 18 ans, elle n'était sortie qu'avec peu de garçon mettant la priorité su sa carrière de ninja, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de tomber amoureuse, Sasuke en était la preuve vivante. Mais c'était la première fois, qu'elle considérait son Senseï autrement que comme son professeur, qu'elle voyait comme un homme... Et ces sur ce genre de pensée qu'elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Peu après son réveil, Ren débarqua avec des croissants et de jus d'orange. Il fit la bise à tout le monde, mais par mégarde ou pas, il embrassa Sakura à la commissure des lèvres. La jeune fille rougit et coula un regard vers l'épouvantail qui la regardait, exaspéré. Ren se faisait de plus en plus collant, elle le laissait faire c'est seulement lorsqu'elle sentit une main remonter le long de sa cuisse qu'elle eut un semblant de réaction: elle sursauta renversant son verre sur Kakashi. Elle profita de cette occasion pour s'enfuir, prétextant devoir emmener Kakashi laver sa chemise. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il ôta sa chemise, dévoilant de magnifiques abdominaux, afin de permettre à Sakura de nettoyer les taches. A la vue de son Senseï torse nu, elle eu des sueurs froides. Il avait un corps à damner un saint. Voyant son élève troublée, il eu un petit sourire, accompagné de pensées peu catholique, qu'il s'empressa de refouler. Elle l'était tellement qu'elle laissa échapper son savon, qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Ils se baissèrent tous les deux, et leurs mains se frôlèrent. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. Gênés, ils se relevèrent ne se lâchant pas des yeux. Kakashi ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Kisa. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, lorsqu'elle vit Kakashi et Sakura, yeux dans les yeux et main dans la main.

**Excusez moi, mais Naruto à une chose très importante à nous faire partager.**

Ils suivirent la jeune femme jusque dans le salon. Ils s'installèrent le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, ce qui était difficile vu le peu de place qu'ils partageaient. Au milieu du salon trônait fièrement Naruto, le sourire au lèvre :

**J'ai trouvé le moyen de rentrer à Konoha !**


	3. Chapter 3

_** Le plaisir érotique est une course d'obstacles. L'obstacle le plus attrayant et le plus populaire est la morale. **_

[Karl Kraus]

**Chapitre troisième :**

Voilà un mois qu'ils étaient rentrés à Konoha. Après des adieux riches en émotions ( Ren avait embrassé à pleine bouche Sakura, ne la lâchant que lorsque Naruto lui avait envoyé une bourrade dans l'épaule) tout était à peu près rentré dans l'ordre. Le ninja copieur et la jeune fille ne se parlaient que le minimum vitale. Les seules fois où Kakashi lui adressait la parole, c'était pour lui demander d'arrêter de penser à Ren pour se concentrer sur l'entraînement. Et il avait raison. Une fois sur deux.

Sakura ne savait plus trop comment réagir face à son Senseï. Elle était très attirée par lui, et elle appréciait beaucoup Ren. Mais ce dernier n'étant plus là, elle comptait bien nouer plus de loin avec l'épouvantail. Prise d'un soudain courage, elle lui proposa de lui payer un bol de ramen pour se faire pardonner son inattention. Chose qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

La soirée se passait bien. Ils se découvrirent de nombreux points communs. Tout était simple, il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre eux. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'ils décidèrent de partir. Tout au long du chemin, le silence régnait. Au carrefour, ils se séparèrent, après s'être dit au revoir. Kakashi se pencha, embrassa la jeune fille sur la joue et lorsqu'ils releva la tête, ses lèvres frôlèrent un instant les siennes. Ils s'écartèrent gênés.

**Pourquoi c'est si compliqué entre nous ?** demanda l'épouvantail

**Peut être parce qu'aucun de nous deux, ne sait réellement ce qu'il veut. Peut être que c'est juste une erreur et que nous ne...**

Sa phrase finit dans un murmure et au fur et à mesure qu'elle débitait des paroles, il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Ses mains étaient maintenant sur ses hanches et il l'embrassait doucement dans le cou, lui mordillant la peau tendrement. Elle soupira d'aise. Ses mains se baladaient dans sa chevelure argentée. Lentement il fit remonter ses baisers le long de sa mâchoire pour finir à la commissure de ses lèvres. La jeune fille sentit une onde de désir la parcourir quand il la serra plus fort contre lui, frottant ses seins à sa poitrine. Ses lèvres effleuraient celles de Sakura, taquin. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieur et dessina doucement le contour de ses lèvres avec le bout de sa langue. Agacée par tant de préliminaire, elle le saisit par la nuque et le força à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sourit devant tant de d'impatience. Ils s'embrassaient avec passion comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas. Ses mains, à lui, étaient passées sous sa tunique, caressant doucement la peau de son ventre, lui arrachant quelques gémissements. Leurs souffles se mêlaient au cours de cette étreinte tout comme leurs langues, qui se cherchaient pour mieux se trouver. Ils s'écartèrent, essoufflés. Sakura se sentait brûlante de désir. Elle avait envie de lui. Elle le fit savoir au ninja copieur. Il lui sourit tendrement, lui prit la main et l'entraîna chez lui.

Lentement, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, tout en prodiguant de douces caresses à leur partenaire. Il l'allongea sur le lit, la recouvrant de son corps moite de désir... Elle gémit au contact de leur deux corps...

Il se réveilla, sur le sol, en sueur. Il se leva, et s'aperçut qu'une douche froide ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il venait de faire un rêve pour le moins intense. Avec son élève qui plus est. Tout en sentant couler l'eau froide le long de son corps, il décida d'aller lui parler à la première heure.

-------------------------------------

Bonjour, je me permet de vous interrompre dans votre lecture (quoique ce chapître est terminé) pour vous demander ce que vous en pensez, et qu'est ce que, d'après vous, il s passera ensuite.

Ah et j'allai oublier : REVIEEEEEEWS please =)

Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatrième :**

Le lendemain Kakashi se rendit à l'appartement de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut littéralement sur le c*l. Dans la cuisine de Sakura que trouvait un jeune homme brun en caleçon. Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Ren. Le ninja copieur claque la porte, énervé. Ils tourna les talons et repartit comme il était venu.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle, Sakura avait remarqué que sa porte était entre ouverte. Chose étrange puisqu'elle prenait toujours soin de vérifier plusieurs fois si ça porte était correctement fermée. Prudemment, elle poussa le battant, et s'aventura dans le salon. Personne. Elle marcha vers la pièce, saisit plusieurs shurikens, prête à attaquer en vas de danger. Elle poussa brusquement la porte. Elle resta bouche bée.

**Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**s'écria t'elle.

**Naruto a laissé à Kyo la formule. Je lui ai volé,et me voici ! Pourrais tu me loger quelque temps ?**

**Bien sur**, répondit elle,** tu n'as qu'à t'installer dans le salon, tu peux déplier le canapé si tu veux.**

**Merci**

Il lui sourit , reconnaissant, et l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui témoigner sa gratitude, avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois dans sa chambre elle se jeta sur son lit en soupirant. Pourquoi Ren était il venu ? Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait sentir une vague de chaleur déferler en elle. Pourquoi est ce que tout devait toujours être aussi compliqué ? Elle commençait enfin à se rapprocher de lui. Elle n'en était pas amoureuse, mais pourrait le devenir tellement facilement. Et Ren débarquait à l'improviste, chamboulant tout ses sentiments et ses plans....

La porte claqua la faisant se réveiller en sursaut....

**-------------------------------**

**C'est super X100 court....**

**Désolé mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire plus ...**


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsque plus tard, elle croisa Kakashi, elle lui fit un petit signe de la main. Il l'aperçut et détourna le regard avant de tourner les talons. Vexée, elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, soudainement , il ne voulait plus la voir. Elle avait cru, qu'après ce qui s'était passé la veille, leur relation avait évolué. Elle s'était trompée.

Kakashi se rendit dans un bar. Il avait besoin de décompresser. Il ne cessait de se remémorer les derniers évènements. Il avait vraiment été ridicule. Elle devait le détester. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Après tout que fera t'il avec une femme dans les pattes ? Il était bien mieux célibataire. Et pourtant au fur et à mesure qu'il buvait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser Ren. Il s'imaginait ce dernier la caressant, la faisant gémir de plaisir, l'embrassant jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, la faisant crier lors de l'orgasme... De rage, il balança son verre au loin. Verre, qui frôla la tête d'un blond. Naruto se rapprocha de son Senseï, et s'assit à côté de lui, il l'avait rarement vu aussi dévasté, comme si son masque était tombé. Il semblait si triste. Mais il était particulièrement soûl.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ? Questionna le blond.**

**Rien,** rétorqua le ninja copieur.

**Bien sur, j'adore me soûler juste histoire de me bourrer la gueule quand il n'y a rien**, répliqua Naruto, durement.

Voyant que le ninja copieur n'avait aucune réaction, il décida de le ramener chez lui. Avant de s'en aller Naruto, l'entendit gémir plusieurs fois le nombre de Sakura.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura était rentrée chez elle. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa stupeur lorsqu'elle découvrit, au beau milieu de son salon, Ren et sa meilleure amie, Ino, dans une position pour le moins compromettante. Choquée , elle plaqua sa main devant ses yeux avant de hurler qu'ils avaient une minute pour dégager. Les deux amants furent mis dehors, une simple couverture en guise d'habit.

Elle claqua la porte et se laissa glisser le long du battant. Rien. Elle n'avait rien ressentie devant cette scène pour le moins, peu catholique. Elle n'était absolument pas jalouse. Elle s'était encore trompée. Elle avait cru avoir des sentiments pour Ren, mais en fait, absolument pas. En y réfléchissant bien, toutes ces pensées convergeaient vers son Senseï, ainsi que ses pas.

Elle se trouvait maintenant devant sa porte. Prise d'une pulsion subite, elle frappa à la porte. Lorsque son professeur vint lui ouvrir, torse nu, les cheveux en batailles, son doute devint une certitude. Elle l'aimait.

**Oh Sakura**, s'étonna t'il, **que fais tu là ?**

Elle le fixait. A vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi, elle se trouvait ici. Après tout, n'était ce pas lui qui l'avait ignoré tantôt ? Se ressaisissant, elle marmonna de vagues excuses avant de faire demi-tour. Énervée, elle rentra chez elle. Kakashi la regarda partir avant de refermer sa porte. Chose inutile, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto débarqua, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**Bonne nouvelle**, s'écria le blond, **Sakura l'a mis dehors !**

**De quoi ?** Questionna Kakashi.

**Sakura a mis Ren à la porte !**

**Mais pourquoi ?**

**Elle l'a retrouvé avec Ino en train de faire l'amour au beau milieu de son salon.**

**Oh,** fut la seule réaction du ninja.

Alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement Sakura passa la porte d'entrée, laissée ouverte par Naruto. Elle avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'avouer ses sentiments à son Senseï. Naruto leur sourit avant de s'éclipser discrètement. Il avait compris ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux là.

Sakura respira un grand coup avant de se retourner vers Kakashi. Celui-ci la regarda d'un air interrogateur. Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction et s'arrêta à un mètre de lui. Le silence régnait et il se contentait de la fixer.

**Il faut que je vous parle**, déclara t'elle soudainement.

**Je t'écoute**, déclara t(il.

**J'ai découvert quelque chose**, expliqua t'elle maladroitement, **je ne sais pas trop comment vous le dire, mais... Est ce que je peux essayer quelque chose ?**

Intriqué, il répondit affirmativement. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord figé, il répondit peu à peu ce baiser . Mais, lorsqu'elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, un éclair de lucidité le foudroya. Il mit fin au baiser, la repoussant de manière dur et froide.

**Non**, assena t'il d'une voix forte.

**Pourquoi ?** Balbutia t'elle

**Je ne veux pas que tu te serves de moi.**

**Pardon ? Mais pourquoi ferais je ça ?**

**Ecoutes, je sais que tu as des problèmes avec Ren mais il ne faut pas que tu te jettes dans les bras du premier venu, à chaque fois qu'il te contrarit .**

**Mais... enfin, je ne ressens rien pour Ren, et tu es loin d'être le premier venu. !**

Elle tenta de se rapprocher de lui, mais il la repoussa une nouvelle fois. Les larmes aux yeux, elle respira un grand coup .

**D'accord, j'ai compris, j'ai cru un instant, que tous les deux...mais bon, visiblement, je me suis trompée, dit elle tristement avant de se retourner.**

C'était le moment où jamais, il devait réagir,. Il l'attrapa par le bras, la forçant à se retourner avant de plaquer sa bouche sur la sienne. Le baiser était passionné, il lui mordillait les lèvres, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Il demanda l'entrée de ses lèvres. Leurs langues se mêlaient, se cherchaient, se retrouvaient, s'aimaient. Il la fit reculer, et tomba sur elle, lorsque ses genoux plièrent au contact du lit. Il lui lui écarta des mèches roses qui lui barraient le visage avant de l'embrasser avec plus de ferveur si c'était possible. Ils ne se lâchaient plus, se déshabillant lentement. Elle gémit lorsqu'il plaqua son bassin au sien. Elle sentait sa dureté étriquée dans son boxer. Il frotta son érection contre sa chaleur. Elle brulait de désir pour lui.

Il posa la main sur son sexe brûlant, la faisant gémir de plaisir, de désir, avant de caresser doucement le centre de son plaisir. Il franchit de sa main habile la frontière de son intimité. Sakura se cambrait, gémissait, se tordait sous ses caresses. Il exultait. Il adorait la sentir vibrer sous lui, de savoir que c'était lui, qui lui procurait ce plaisir indescriptible. Elle se sentait au bord de l'orgasme. Elle lui chuchota qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Mais bien loin de l'écouter, il continua. Elle explosa en un long orgasme. Il se délecta de la sentir aussi humide pour lui. Les yeux mis-clos, suite à la déferlante de sensation qui la parcourait, elle le sentit finir de se dévêtir. Elle battit les paupières et l'aperçut se dresser devant elle, viril. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière lorsqu'il plongea la tête dans sa poitrine. Il la léchait, la mordait, elle se sentait défaillir. Comment un homme pouvait il lui procurer autant de plaisir. Il la regarda, joignit leur mains et entra en elle.

Il était tendre mais en même temps, c'est coup de reins étaient fougueux. Ils gémissaient en cœur, mêlant leurs souffles, leurs désirs, leur amour. Ils s'aimaient, ils fessaient l'amour. Leur ébat dégageait une aura de plaisir intense, presque palpable. Il se retourna et s'allongea sur le dos, l'encourageant à prendre les commandes...

Sakura s'éveilla doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Personne. Le lit était vide. Paniquée, elle se redressa. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit Kakashi assit au bord du lit, la tête entre ses mains. Elle passa les mains autour de son cou, et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Il la regarda fixement avant de lâcher :

**On est peut être allés trop vite.**

**Tu regrettes**, s'inquiéta t'elle.

Devant son air paniqué, il s'exclama qu'il ne regrettait rien.

**Mais ne inquiète pas ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ta première fois,** ria t'il.

Il blêmit soudainement lorsque les joues de la jeune filles devinrent rouges et qu'elle baissa les yeux.

**Oh mon dieu, mais pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire. Et si je t'avais fait mal ! Oh mais quel con....**

**Mais calme toi, **s'exclama t'elle. Tout c'est bien passé. Je t'assure, ajouta t'elle devant son air sceptique. Et puis, tu n'as que me re-faire l'amour comme si c'était ma première fois, ajouta t'elle malicieusement.

Il lui sourit tendrement, avant de la serrer contre lui, et de l'allonger sur le lit....

FIN


End file.
